


A Tricky Bit of Magic

by SomethingSubtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: -Ish, Anal Vore, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Live Insertion, M/M, Mention of torture, Other, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSubtle/pseuds/SomethingSubtle
Summary: Captive Harry has an unfortunate encounter with the undetectable extension charm.





	A Tricky Bit of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream. Which is not something my brain is proud of but here we are. I’m considering adding to it if anyone has some suggestions.
> 
> Assume that the trio couldn't find a way to destroy the horcruxes and continued being on the run/hiding and later reconnecting with the Order to fight back. Assume that only the diary and the ring were destroyed prior to the start of this fic.

Harry woke up slowly. It was an unusual luxury for him and he sleepily appreciated it. Normally, Voldemort or one of his cronies would rouse him with a cold splash of water or the occasional cruciatus curse if they were having a particularly off day.

Harry had been a guest at the tender mercies of Lord Voldemort, Ruler of Magical Great Britain for over a year now. Or at least, he was aware of two Halloweens going by on the calendar. Voldemort has a habit of getting drunk that night and sloppily torturing The Boy Who Lived while rambling on about how much it sucked to be a wraith for ten years.

Most of the Order had been captured or killed during the fight when Harry was taken prisoner so he knew rescue wasn't going to be immediate. He knew he had to bide his time, wait for the right opportunity, play the game for now. But it had already been a year, and escape still seemed so far away. 

On this morning, however, the lazy accent into consciousness was met with the realization that the young man was already in Voldemort’s bed. Restrained, of course by wrist and ankle. He thought back to the evening before, _Nope, I definitely remember collapsing into unconsciousness on my pile of rags in my dungeon cell last night._ But he had the creeping sensation of lost time. The clouds outside the window looked too iron-grey to be autumn clouds. And now that he’d given the outside more attention, he could just make out the bare tops of some trees at the edge of the estate. _Is it winter now?_

Just as Harry was wondering what in Merlin’s name had happened to him, the man most likely responsible for it all walked into the room. Lord Vodemort looked very pleased with himself. Harry knew there was something very bad in his future.

"I have decided to bestow a great honor on you, Harry Potter," the Dark Lord proclaimed grandly upon entering his bedroom. The man still had no nose to speak of but he was not as skeletal thin as he was when stepping out of the cauldron back in Little Hangleton. 

"Thank you, my Lord," came the by-rote response. Harry had learned well to pick his battles over the past year. He was still tied spread eagle on his back, the soft mattress a welcome relief to his always-weary muscles. The Dark Lord, however, demanded he be the center of attention, not the ceiling. 

There was a snap of fingers and the cords tying Harry's wrists to the headboard fell loose. The young man sat up, but kept his eyes downcast. Another lesson learned over time. 

"Think of this as a reward for good behavior," Vodemort continued his monologue. "Think of this as expanding our knowledge regarding the interaction between magic and nature. Or...think of this as me fucking with you." (Harry knew by know just how well the man loved to fuck with him.) "But know this: your new responsibility is one which any of my Death Eaters would sell their soul to have. You, Harry Potter will guard the rest of my soul, your brethren, from thieves and those who wish to destroy them."

Harry's heart sank. This was not a job that The Chosen One could be trusted with. Which means that Vodemort will somehow ensure his cooperation. And there went his last shred of hope of someday escaping this place. Vodemort wouldn't gamble his soul on a flight risk. 

Suddenly the lost time and the body aches seem to be pieces to the same puzzle. "What did you do to me, my lord?" Harry made sure there was the appropriate amount of fear and respect lacing his question, otherwise he'd get a lecture not an answer. He so desperately needed an answer.

"Took a page out of your mudblood friend's book, actually." And here was more salt in the wound, he'd never admit that to someone with the opportunity to tell the rebel press. He continued like Harry wasn't devastated inside, "The Undetectable Extension Charm. A tricky bit of magic. You have to be intimately aware of the mundane limits of the container before the magic can effectively take root. You have to understand time and space extremely well, well enough to be able to find loopholes. You need…"

Harry let his mind glaze over a bit. He knew what Voldemort was saying was probably important but he also knew that it was probably Voldemort patting himself on the back for going where ‘no wizard had gone before’ or some other egotistical bullshit.

"...Which is why - hem hem, Harry are you listening? Which is why no one has successfully cast it on a person before."

"Before? My lord. Before...now?" There was pleading in the young man's voice; he was begging to be refuted. The Undetectable Extension Charm that Hermione's beaded bag had on it was able to be cast on a person? Impossible…. He hoped.

Voldemort's smug grin was hard to deny however. "Yes, Harry. Before now. _I_ successfully cast it on a person. You." 

He let that sink in for a few moments. Harry was speechless.

He continued, "You have been in a magically induced coma for two months. I had been working on human test subjects for five months before that. Mere muggles,” he scoffed. “You, however, were a special case. Obviously you couldn't be thrown away if something went wrong. I had to go slow, I had to make sure every piece of magic was perfect. And now here we are, you're awake and ready to start...guard duty." He oozed smugness again. 

Harry was in shock. He felt pale and clammy. Breathing was a struggle. There was no way that Voldemort was going to just...place?...conjure?...shove?!...things inside him. That was just beyond comprehension. His brain was having a difficult time processing the mere possibility.

Voldemort had a policy against touching him in this panicked state, so by the time the rushing in his ears subsided and his brain told his body the panic attack was over, the Dark Lord had already re-bound his wrists and summoned Nagini.

The man was visibly pleased with his handiwork. His smile said, 'I am delighted with my own skill.' His eyes said, 'I couldn't be more satisfied.' His mouth said, "Ready or not, Potter."

It was then that the Dark Lord stepped close to the foot of the bed. Within touching distance. Harry, used to being naked by now, suddenly grew nervous at his exposure to the whims of his enemy. But he was not touched. The man merely took out his wand and cast a lubrication charm. The feeling of slickness suddenly in and around his anus was not new to the young man. _It is a good thing,_ his twisted mindset told him, _an unhappy Dark Lord often forgot that charm._ But fear sank in a second later when puzzle pieces clicked again. Nagini was now on the bed, his hole was lubed...No!

Harry started thrashing in his bonds and screaming. But there was little give to the restraints and Voldemort cast a silencing charm on him immediately. 

Panic, still close to the surface, overrode him again. She wouldn't fit in his body! She was nearly 12 feet long! Bigger around than his thigh! Blank, non-vision overcame his senses and he gratefully passed out.

The horror was not gone or over when Harry came to, however. Voldemort's No Touching policy applied to his snake as well. When the young man blearily opened his eyes, drenched with sweat and heart still too fast, Voldemort was by his side. The man had his chin firmly in his grasp, eye contact forced.

"Don't you know better than to disrespect me?" the blood-red eyes were cold, his voice: colder. Harry didn't have the freedom to verbally reply so he figured the question was rhetorical. 

He continued, anger flooding every word, "Did I not tell you this is an honor? Did I not tell you I spent seven months perfecting this? Do I not treat my horcruxes Very Well?" (Harry believed the rape and torture refuted this last point but was not going to debate him on it.) All Harry could do was nod slightly, his chin still in an impossible grip.

His head was released violently. Voldemort stalked to the foot of the bed and said through clenched teeth, "Now calm down and. Let. Nagini. In!"

Harry yelped (silently) at first contact. The skin of her snout was chilly as she slowly pressed it to his asshole. As she continued to slither forward and more and more of her head breached his body, Harry could hear small sounds of her approval at the warmth that lay within.

It didn't hurt and for that he was surprised and grateful. There must have been spells for his body to handle the stretch. Voldemort treats his horcruxes well. He breathed through the process making his heart slow somewhat through sheer will. 

Nagini _was_ 12 feet long, and she went slowly as per the instructions she was given. The slight angles and protrusions of her head was the strangest sensation the young man had ever experienced. Once past that point, however, it was just...smooth. Harry watched in fascinated horror as more and more _and more_ of the snake entered his body. He could acutely feel her coiling her length into a neat pile in his magically extended intestines. Her widest point was at least 10 inches in diameter which was a sight to see as his body deformed between his legs as her sleek, muscular form inched her way forward. 

It was an interminable feeling, the slide of scales on his most intimate parts, his very being invaded by a living creature. The creature a part of Lord Voldemort, nonetheless. His cock was hard but that was too low on the priority list to even be noticed at this point. The feeling of her put him in a trance-like state. He was lost in the feeling. Lost in his own head. He felt high, overcome with the physical sensation and intellectual notion of A Snake In His Body.

Then the last of her tail slipped in and it was just Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter staring at each other. Eyes locked, one pair triumphant, the other simply tired. 

Voldemort was back to being his serious self when he said, “You have done well. I am most pleased. She is content within your warmth, but there will be times when she will have to leave. Feeding time and other necessities.” The man turned his back on the boy and the bed and the hidden horcrux. His mirth, at what he just put Harry through no doubt, back in his voice as he casually tossed over his shoulder, “I’m sure she’ll let you know.”


End file.
